1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to cables used to connect various electronic devices and systems.
2. Background Art
A wide variety of conventional cable types exist that are adapted to connect to various electronic devices. Some cable types carry signals while others carry power to the device. Some cable types are adapted to interface with an electronic device in such a way that power and signal can be carried across a single cable simultaneously. Some cable types, such as parallel cables, are adapted to transport data from one electronic device to another in parallel flows of data bits or bytes; other cable types are adapted to transport data serially one bit or byte at a time. A wide variety of serial cable types and communication protocols exist; examples include Recommended Standard (RS)-232, IEEE 1394 (FireWire®), Universal Serial Bus (USB), Musical Instrument Digital Interface (MIDI), DMX512-A, and Ethernet.